The UCSF Computer Graphics Laboratory (CGL) and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Laboratory plan to continue to design, build, integrate and disseminate computation and visualization tools for structural biology. Our many core research and development and collaborative research projects, in collaboration with both local and outside users, will apply these software tools to problems in medicinal chemistry and molecular biology, with particular emphasis on elucidation of molecular structure using nuclear magnetic resonance, studies of macromolecular structure, protein folding, molecular interaction, drug design and protein engineering. As these tools mature, they will be made available as a service operation to outside users, both for visitors to the CGL and NMR Laboratories, who will be able to cooperate and collaborate with staff, and as software to be ported to systems at other labs. Users will be trained in the use of these systems and every effort will be made to provide a coherent user-friendly environment. Dissemination will continue through orthodox scientific publication, lectures, software distribution, films, videotapes and slides.